Midnight Sun
by breezy-mae
Summary: Exactly what the title implies


Note: This story is a continuation of Stephenie Meyer's Midnight Sun. The book was placed on hold indefinitely after an incomplete draft of it was leaked onto the internet. She has placed a link on her website for anyone wishing to read what was leaked. If you have not read it, this story may not make sense.

A/N: Ok, for a while I didn't want to read that draft but I finally gave in and it was amazing. Yet the draft she posted was unfinished so I got the idea to continue it. It won't be as good as her writing but I'll try not too disappoint too much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

-----

"_No more mistakes. I hit the gas, and then sighed as she disappeared behind me. It seemed like I was always running toward Bella or running away from her, never staying in place .I would have to find some way to hold my ground if we were ever going to have any peace."_

I left Bella's house behind, knowing that I would come back in a few hours. Alice was waiting on the steps when I arrived home. I parked the car and walked toward her.

_You might want to stay out here for a while. Rosalie is still furious. I've already spoken to Jasper. He's mad but under control. _

"Thanks." Rosalie wouldn't calm down anytime soon though, so I might as well go in the house.

_Your Aston Martin is beyond repair. Sorry._

I sighed. That was to be expected but it didn't lessen the blow. I nodded in acknowledgment and entered the house. A thousand thoughts hit me at once.

_I'm going to kill him! What an asshole! I hope he likes his new car. Or what's left…_

_I hope Edward get's home soon. I hate seeing everyone like this._

_We'll probably have to move. I think Alaska would be best. Or maybe the girl…_

I stopped listening, a growl sounding through my clenched teeth. No. That was not an option. No one would lay a finger on Bella unless they were prepared to lose it.

I looked around the house. I could hear Rosalie upstairs in her room. Jasper was in the dining room, waiting for the discussion that would inevitable take place in a few minutes. I walked to my piano where I could hear Esme. She was standing by my piano, fumbling with the music with anxious fingers. I looked down with shame. I was pulling this family apart. What kind of monster was I?

_I hope Rosalie doesn't hurt Edward. Where is Carlisle?_

I stepped forward and Esme looked up. Her features were distorted with worry. I placed a hand on her shoulder, wishing more than anything to be able to comfort her.

"He'll be home soon. He's in the driveway now", I answered.

She nodded and left me with a small smile to sit at the table across from Jasper. I took a deep breath and entered the room. I found Alice already in there. She looked worried and wouldn't make eye contact with me.

_3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751058209749445923078164062862089986280348253421170679…_

Pi? Why was she reciting pi? What had she seen? I stared at Alice, trying to break her concentration. Alice ignored my gazed and recited number after number. Jasper was glaring at me. Did it have something to do with Jasper? I resolved to ask Alice about it afterwards. If it involved Bella then it involved me, too.

_Selfish cow! Jackass! Traitor!_

Rosalie. Great! Let the fun begin! I sat across from Jasper, by Esme. She smiled at me and held out her hand. I grabbed it silently, watching the redness of Rosalie's face deepen. 3…2…1!

"I see we're already gathered. Well, let's not keep things waiting any longer", Carlisle announced, racing into the room. He took his usual seat at the head of the table. I looked at him guiltily. "Well, Bella now knows about us, I hear."

A sharp intake of breath, almost a hiss comes from Rosalie, "You bastard! How could you? She's just a dumb girl. She won't last forever, Edward!"

I growled under my breath but couldn't bring myself to rebut her words. After all, she was true about one thing. Bella wouldn't last forever. She wasn't a monster like me, nor would she ever be. I clinched my fists under the table.

"Rosalie, can we hear what Edward has to say?" Carlisle asked, patiently.

All eyes turned to me. I looked back at everyone, my shoulders squared. I wasn't going to let them win for Bella's sake.

"As you all know now, Bella has guessed what we are. And before you make another comment, "I directed at Rosalie, who was on the edge of her seat with her mouth slightly open, ready for another verbal attack, "can I please at least tell you about Bella's reaction?"

Carlisle nodded, signaling me to continue.

"Bella is not at all like other humans. She doesn't think like the others, she's not afraid of us. Bella cares more for others than she does for herself. I truly believe she will never tell anyone about us. You have nothing to worry about. She'll keep silent."

Rosalie glared at me, "Who the hell gave you the right to tell her about us? Did you ever stop to think about your family? Or have you forgotten about us? Have you forgotten that a month ago you wanted to kill the girl?"

Carlisle laid a hand on Rosalie's arm and she sat back against her seat again. I relaxed slightly and drew away from the table. While she had been talking, I had unconsciously leaned over the table toward her. Carlisle sighed and looked at me.

"Are you sure the girl won't say anything, Edward?"

I nodded fervently. Carlisle nodded once in acknowledgment before turning to Alice.

_Maybe a little reassurance. Sorry Edward, but I have to know._

I nodded, understanding what he wanted.

"Alice, what do you see happening?" Carlisle asked gently. Alice furrowed her forehead, concentrating. I looked at her, waiting for her defenses to fall. She closed her eyes, screaming the definition of juxtaposition in her head. I waited impatiently as a little of her vision came through to me.

"NO!"

Alice's eyes flew open and she looked immediately at Jasper. I glared at Jasper as Alice made small movements to put herself in front of him. Jasper glared back at me.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH BELLA!"

_Calm down. Nothing will happen to Bella. I won't allow it._

I glanced over at Carlisle quickly, not willing to take my eyes off Jasper for even a second. Carlisle was slightly raised in his seat, ready to break up a fight if one should happen. I sat back in my chair reluctantly. I knew Carlisle wouldn't like breaking up a fight but he would if he were forced. I sighed heavily. Esme caught my attention as she let out the breath she must have been holding. I looked at her, chagrined. I hated what this was doing to my mother. I looked away, guilt tugging at my still heart.

"He won't hurt Bella."

Alice was looking at me now. I nodded once and looked down again.

"Bella will do as Edward says. She isn't planning on telling anyone about us. She doesn't seem to mind that we're vampires."

The word made me wince. Vampires. She didn't mind we were vampires. Awful, wretched, blood-sucking vampires. Monsters. Why couldn't she see how dangerous I was? Why won't she run?

"Alright. I don't think this needs anymore discussion at the present. If anything changes, you'll let us know?"

I nodded and got up from the table. I felt Rosalie's eyes burning into me but I didn't really care. It was ten-thirty and I had somewhere else I'd rather be. Running out of the house, I didn't bother with a car. I didn't really need it and it felt so much better to run. Cars were too slow and they didn't let your muscles stretch. After all the tension at the dining room table, I needed to stretch my muscles a little. My feet slew across the grass, leaves flying away from me as I passed. I stopped abruptly at Bella's house. Her window was dark as I ran up the wall and slid it open without a sound. That oil was still working. I smiled guiltily. It was wrong to come up here every night and watch Bella in her sleep. This wasn't normal or acceptable behavior for anyone, including vampires. I sighed and walked to my favorite spot, the rocking chair. I sat down and looked over at Bella.

The sheets on the bed were twisted around her tightly. She must be restless tonight. I ached to touch her as I watched her shift in her bed. I slid off the rocking chair and got closer to the bed. Her scent filled the air as she moved again, making my throat burn. I stopped dead in my tracks. Why was I getting closer to her? Did I want her to wake up and find me here, watching her sleep? What would she think? Any normal person would scream if they found someone in their room at night. They might even beat them with something. What would Bella do?

"Edward."

If my heart were still beating, it would have sped up at the sound of my name coming from her soft lips. I held my breath and walked closer to her bed until my feet were at the edge of it. I looked down at her, wanting so badly to move her hair away from her face, but just a touch would have me crazing more. I held my hands behind my back in fists. I turned away from Bella and started walking back to the rocking chair. A slight quickening in her heartbeat caught my attention just as I was about to sit. I quickly jumped out the window and ran into the woods. This was the first time she had ever woken up before.

Get a hold of yourself! You shouldn't have been in there anyway! You don't see Newton crawling about the dark corners of her room, do you? He would if he could though!

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Inside the house, I could hear Bella moving about on her bed. Definitely awake. Her movements were too controlled to suggest that she was still asleep. Sighing, I sat on a branch in a nearby tree. What I wouldn't do right now to know what she was thinking! What had she been dreaming about? Tomorrow may be my day for questioning, but that was something I wouldn't be able to ask. Or could I? That was a normal question, right? Humans sometimes told each other about their dreams. Maybe I could get away with it. I shoved the thought to the back my head, not wanting to dwell on it just yet. I only had a few hours before I would need to be home and I wanted to see Bella.

I listened until I heard her heartbeat slowed and evened out. Her breathing became shallow and I edged closer to the house. She was asleep again and she was muttering something. I scaled the side off the house quickly and jumped through the window.

"Stay with me."

"I will", I promised in a whisper too quite for her ears to hear. I watched her and found that she was shivering slightly. I took one last look at her before walking out of her room and done the hall to the linen closet I had discovered before. I pulled out a thick blanket and headed back to her open door, but not before catching the tone of Chief Swan's dream. Excitement, heat, concentration, impatience, and anticipation. I looked at his door, trying to push harder at his thought. It was as useless as trying to listen to Bella's thoughts. I could only guess at what he was dreaming about. What had Bella said he liked? Fishing, baseball… Yes! It was probably baseball. I smiled and continued to Bella's room. I gently covered her with the blanket and waited until her shivers ceased to sit in the rocking chair.

What was I going to ask her tomorrow? I had given a bit of thought to this before but now that I was basically alone, I had more time to really think it through. I would ask her everything. I wanted to know every little detail of her life. What was her favorite color? What did she like to eat? Does she watch baseball with Charlie? What kind of flowers does she enjoy? What other boys has she dated?

I snickered as that question crossed my mind. I could already see the pleasant reddening of her creamy cheeks as the blood rushed under her skin. The warmth coming off her face would feel amazing. She would look away, embarrassed.

I thought about the question, now suddenly very interested. Who were these other boys? The monster in me stirred as I thought of them, these boys who had touched Bella. They touched Bella because they could touch her. They didn't have to worry about a desire to drink her blood. They didn't have to measure each movement, afraid they might cave her head in with one light touch. They hadn't known how incredibly breakable she was. I was jealous of these theoretical suitors. I wished now, more than ever, that I wasn't this monster and that I could touch Bella. My fingers ached and the new monster inside me clawed at my heart as another pang of jealous hit me like a brick wall. Why couldn't I brush the hair fanned across her face away? My hands twitched and I balled them up into tight fist, crossing my arms against my chest. I smashed my fists into the sides of my body and stopped breathing. It was dangerous to be this close to Bella but I couldn't make myself back away. Instead I found myself moving forward toward her bed again. Bella was lying on her side, her face peaceful under the locks of hair that partially covered it. I sucked in air again, feeling the burn from her scent in my throat. It felt good. I needed a reminder of how dangerous I was being. Something to snap me out of this carelessness.

I glanced at the clock. It was becoming light outside. It was four in the morning. I sighed and backed away from Bella's bed. I turned away from her after a last look and jumped out the window again. I ran back to the house thinking about the next few hours. I was going to drive Bella to school today and she would her subjected to my relentless questioning. I smiled and ran faster, eager to get home and change into fresh clothes.

---

A/N: So that's the continuation of the chapter the draft stopped at. What did you think? Horrible? Ok? Somewhat good? I know it doesn't even come close to comparing to Stephenie Meyer's writing but I hope it was too bad. So tell me what you think, if I should continue or stop immediately. Thanks for reading! Review it!!


End file.
